


Something Blue Can't Solve

by sketchers_writes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Blood, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghost Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Ghostbur, Good Friend Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Good Friend Toby Smith | Tubbo, Heavy Angst, Hurt Wilbur Soot, No Beta we all die like Alivebur, Other, Panic Attacks, The Author Regrets Nothing, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Winged Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchers_writes/pseuds/sketchers_writes
Summary: Ghostbur just wants to be his kind and happy self, apparently everyone has other ideas.Or a oneshot where everyone attacks Ghostbur for things he can't remember doing.Some people help him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Kudos: 8





	Something Blue Can't Solve

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Panic Attacks and Blood (It's blue)  
> Ghostbur has wings in my au, his wings are baby blue in colour. The sadder he is, the darker his wings become.

**Fundy:**

Ghostbur just wanted to take a walk in peace, but the world didn't seem to agree with this.

While he was on his walk, Ghostbur was spotted by Fundy, the hybrid was known for his disliking of the ghost. Seeing him so happy and carefree angered him, so he decided to take it out on Ghostbur.

"Oi Wilbur." he yelled as he walked towards the ghost.

The yelling caught Ghostbur's attention, he spun around and looked at Fundy, his smile widening.

"Hello son!" he called out, Fundy's expression changed into an angry frown. He hated being called Wilbur's son.

"Why are you so happy, hmmm?" he asked in an aggressive tone, he made no effort in trying to hide his anger. Wilbur flinched.

"W-Well why wouldn't I be happy?" Ghostbur questioned, his cheerful tone still present. This angered Fundy even more.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you BROTHER has been exiled? Does that not bother you?!" he yelled, his ears flattened against his head. His tail was lashing behind him.

"Tommy is just on holiday! He's happy!" Wilbur stated, that was the last straw for Fundy.

"I'M TIRED OF THIS CRAP!" he screamed, he went right up to Ghostbur's face.

"Wha-" he started, Fundy interrupted him.

"YOU ACT LIKE EVERYTHING IS FINE! YOU PRETEND TO BE A GOOD GUY! YOU'RE DEAD AND IT SHOULD'VE STAYED THAT WAY!!" Fundy screamed, Ghostbur's wings darkened heavily. "Son I-" he tried.

" _ **I AM NOT YOUR FUCKING SON WILBUR!! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD ALREADY!!!"**_ he yelled, Ghostbur flinched hard at that, his wings were now practically black in colour. Tears threatened to fall down his face.

Tubbo had heard someone yelling so he went to investigate, he didn't expect to find Fundy yelling at a shaking Ghostbur. He rushed over and stood by the ghost's side.

"Fundy. Enough." Tubbo said, his voice deadly calm. Fundy went to argue but Tubbo's glare stopped him, instead he simply snarled and stormed off.

Tubbo turned his attention back to Ghostbur, who was now crying quietly. Tubbo hated seeing Fundy yelling at Ghostbur, it wasn't his fault he couldn't remember things. Tubbo reached out and touched his shoulder, Ghostbur's wings puffed up and smacked his hand away. They then wrapped around their owner.

Tubbo's eyes were full of sympathy.

"Hey it's okay, it's me, Tubbo." he spoke softly trying to calm Ghostbur. He looked up at Tubbo.

"T-Tubbo...?" his voice cracked, Tubbo nodded and opened his arms. Ghostbur hesitated before curling up in Tubbo's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this so far  
> This oneshot is still being worked on!


End file.
